Lo Más Importante
by mikoblue
Summary: Cuando Gray regresa de una misión y encuentra la habitación de Juvia vacía, se da cuenta que a veces lo más importante en su vida, puede desaparecer en un instante. Por fortuna tenía todo un retorcido grupo de amigos que no le permitirán volver a olvidarlo.


Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-LO MÁS VALIOSO-

Gray Fullbuster por primera vez en su vida se sentía como un gusano o algo mucho peor se sentía tan idiota como el idiota de Natsu, el horror sacudió su cuerpo y supo que en verdad había tocado fondo, pero es que simplemente no lo pudo evitar, cuando Juvia lo había interrumpido en medio de la noche son la sonrisa en su rostro y una lista de nombre para sus futuros hijos, simplemente explotó ¿A quién demonios se le ocurría de la nada simplemente hablar de tener hijos? ¡Maldición! Ellos ni siquiera habían tenido… pues… eso… eso que hacían las parejas para… para…. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué Juvia tenía que ir siempre tan rápido?! Él apenas comenzaba a comprender que Juvia era más que una amiga para él, que era especial, importante. Y de la nada ella simplemente aparece hablándole de hijos y un futuro que ni siquiera se había planteado.

" _¡Ya no soporto tus locas fantasías! ¡No siento lo mismo que tú! ¡Comienza de Nuevo, lejos de mi!"_ Gray recordó las duras palabras que le dijo aquella noche, las lagrimas en sus ojos y él como el cobarde había salido huyendo tomó una misión en solitario, partió sin despedirse de nadie. Realmente tenía deseos de golpearse contra la pared más cercana, ¿Porque nunca era capaz de decir lo que pensaba?

Ahora una semana después se encontraba totalmente desesperado corriendo por toda Magnolia rumbo al gremio su última esperanza. Había ido a la habitación de Juvia en Fairy Hills encontrándola vacía, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar que ella por fin se había cansado de él y se marchó... ¿Había abandonado el gremio? ¡Maldición! necesitaba encontrarla.

— ¡Gray, Me alegro que regresaras!— saludó Mirajane tras la barra a su alrededor Levy y Lucy parecían enfrascadas en una conversación sería, respiró tranquilo acercándose para saludarlas y obtener algo de información discretamente.

— ¿Saben donde esta Juvia?— preguntó antes que pudiera detenerse Maldición ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Frio! ¡Frio! Tenía que ser Frio…

—Despreciable— murmuraron al mismo tiempo las tres mujeres lanzándole una fría mirada.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Realmente— habló Levy —no puedo creer que después de una semana vengas alegremente y simplemente preguntes por Juvia. Eres despreciable.

— ¿De qué están hablando?— preguntó tratando de aparentar inocencia, las mujeres entrecerraron los ojos, al parecer evaluando.

—Veras Gray— tomó la palabra Lucy viendo como las demás asentían. —hace una semana Juvia llegó muy mal al gremio y dijo que quería abandonar Fairy Tail.

— ¿Ella abandonó el gremio?— preguntó, la culpa volviéndose más pesada sobre su espalda, un amargo sentimiento en el pecho.

— ¡No! Por supuesto que no, aunque cada vez que alguna de nosotros nos acercamos ella no paraba de repetir que ya no podía estar aquí, que tenía que marcharse… Juvia no parecía la misma.

—Como si estuviera al borde, parecía que hubiera estado llorando por mucho tiempo— trató de explicar Levy —la verdad es que nunca la había visto tan mal.

—No permitía que nadie se le acercara, todos tratamos de hablar con ella, pero simplemente parecía no escuchar a nadie. —Gray sintió un sudor frio recorrer su espalda, ahí estaban las consecuencias. Se maldijo mil veces y deseó morir otras diez mil por hacerle tanto daño a la única persona en el mundo que siempre pondría su bienestar por en cima del propio. Se sentía despreciable ¿Que es lo que había hecho?, tenía que encontrarla y disculparse. —Bueno al menos eso fue hasta que Natsu habló con ella.

— ¿Natsu?— aquello llamó su atención, ¿Qué demonios tenia que andar haciendo el idiota ese cerca de Juvia?

—Sí, veras. —Ahora tomó la palabra Levy —Un día Natsu simplemente se acercó a Juvia y comenzaron a hablar, nadie se atrevió a interrumpir con la esperanza que él lograra animarla. De repente parece que se volvieron muy cercanos.

—Le pregunté a Natsu, pero me dijo que no podía decirlo, que era un secreto entre los dos —dijo Lucy dejando ver un poco de su molestia —realmente me gustaría saber de que hablaron… parecían temas muy serios.

—A donde Natsu iba, Juvia lo seguía— explicó Mira —todos pensamos que por el momento estaba bien, al menos hasta que hace dos días comenzó a empacar todas sus cosas, dijo que dejaría su habitación en Fairy Hills y desde entonces nadie la ha visto.

—No, No entiendo.

—Veras Gray— dijo Levy con la tristeza en su mirada — parece que a Juvia realmente piensa abandonar Fairy Tail.

—…

—Cuando le hemos preguntado a Natsu acerca de Juvia, él simplemente dice que no es nada para inquietarse, pero…—Lucy le dirigió una mirada preocupada.

— …

—Si nos pudieras decir si algo pasó entre ustedes, tal vez nosotros podíamos ayudar.

—…

—Gray— dijo Mira con una mirada seria — ¿Comprendes? Eso significa que ella planea marcharse de Fairy Tail, si no es que ya lo ha hecho— Gray asintió aturdido— Nosotros no podemos detenerla, pero tú sí Gray.

No fue consciente de que en momento comenzó a correr, ni de las miradas que las mujeres le dirigieron, en su mente estaba en blanco cientos de preguntas sin respuestas aparecían ¡Maldición! Que esperaba, él prácticamente la había obligado a eso, pero aun así… Juvia, Juvia no debería tomarse así misma a la ligera, ella tenía una vida, amigos que la querían y se preocupaban por ella, no podía dejar todo atrás solo por él.

Necesitaba hablar con ella pero ¿Dónde estaba? se detuvo sin saber que hacer ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Qué hacía en su tiempo libre? ¿Con quien hablaba? Y entonces comprendió que no sabía nada más allá de lo que compartían en el gremio, todo este tiempo se dejó arrastrar cómodamente por ella, disfrutando de la atención y el amor de Juvia sin comprometerse a nada.

—Cobarde — se dijo y sin saber que hacer simplemente caminó por las calles de Magnolia con la esperanza de ver una vez más la dulce sonrisa de Juvia.

— ¡Bienvenido a casa Gray-sama!— la dulce voz de Juvia lo recibió sorprendiéndolo, él último lugar en que jamás hubiera esperado encontrar a Juvia era en su propia casa, o tal vez era el lugar más obvio.

—Juvia— susurró su nombre sintiendo como el alivio lo inundó al ver su sonrisa ¿Una nueva oportunidad?

— ¿Si, Gray-sama?— la mirada expectante llena de una adoración infinita, nada había cambiado… ¿Estaba soñando?

Gray se dejó caer contra la puerta viéndola en completo silencio, ella por su parte pareció comprender lo importante del momento sentándose frente a él, con su espalda recta dispuesta a esperar el tiempo necesario, dispuesta a esperarlo siempre.

—Te he estado buscando todo el día. Y al final me he dado cuenta que no sé nada ti, donde te gusta pasar el tiempo, haciendo que o con quien…

—Gray-sama no necesita…

—Te equivocas Juvia— la interrumpió con su penetrante mirada, Juvia se movió un poco incomoda con un tenue sonrojo extendiéndose por su pálido rostro, no acostumbrada a tanta atención por parte del mago. — no solo es que lo necesite, es que deseo saberlo.

—Gray-sa…

—Lo lamento Juvia— levantó la mano cuando ella abrió la boca, necesitaba decir todo —Puede que me sorprendieras en medio de la noche diciendo ese montón de cosas extrañas, pero aun así, yo no tenía por qué hablarte de esa forma.

— ¿Cosas extrañas?— preguntó pareciendo confusa. —Juvia no entiende.

—Vamos no me hagas repetirlas, fue desagradable lo sé, no tienes porque fingir que no lo recuerdas cuando te causo tanto daño, deja de pensar solo en mi bien, tienes que pensar más en ti.

—Gray-sama, Juvia no… no entiende. La última vez que habló con Gray-sama fue la tarde antes de que partiera a su última misión.

—No, tú fuiste en la noche y comenzaste a hablar de los nombres de nuestros hijos— los ojos de Juvia brillaron emocionados.

— ¡Gray-sama está pensando en nuestros futuros hijos!— chilló emocionada lanzándose a los brazos del mago que a regañadientes la abrazó antes de apartarla, necesitando el espacio para pensar.

— ¡No, yo jamás estaría..!. ¡maldición! No quiero lastimarte, no otra vez… es solo que no entiendo, porque no puedes recordar nada. — ella pareció entender que era importante y Gray lo agradeció.

—Tal vez es porque Juvia ha estado resfriada. Juvia no recuerda mucho solo que estaba en el gremio sintiéndose terrible y no deseaba que nadie le hablara

— ¿Resfriada?

—Sí, al menos es lo que dice Natsu-san. Natsu-san encontró a Juvia fuera de la casa de Gray-sama, al parecer con fiebre por lo que Natsu-san ha estado cuidando a Juvia, ah sido maravilloso, Nadie nunca había cuidado a Juvia de esa forma y Natsu-san…

Gray entrecerró los ojos viendo como Juvia hablaba sin parar de lo maravilloso que era Natsu-san, que por momentos se convertía en sama ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Así que… ¿Qué? Juvia había estado enferma y en sus delirios por la fiebre se había metido en su habitación hablado del número de hijos y sus nombres, para al día siguiente simplemente olvidarlo. Sabía que estaba viendo las cosas de forma retorcida, Juvia había estado tan enferma que había estado delirando y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, era un bastar…

—Así que Natsu-san… ¡El más increíble, Natsu-sama!

¡Oh, pero es que era increíble! ¡Natsu! ¡Natsu! ¿Y qué pasaba con él? Él que vivió atormentado por una semana pensando en el dolor que supuestamente ella estaba sintiendo, había pasado una semana pensando la forma correcta de responder sus sentimientos ¿Y que había hecho ella?

—Porque Natsu-san le dijo a Juvia que…

Ella tomar todas sus cosas , abandonar su habitación en Fairy Hills y marcharse sin decir nada a nadie causando un alboroto, no, eso no era del todo cierto, no, Natsu había sabido todo, porque el idiota ese al parecer se convirtió en un amigo intimo.

—Juvia está realmente agradecida con Natsu-sama…

¡¿Natsu-sama?! ¡¿Agradecida?! ¡Ya no podía más! ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Juvia? ¡¿Y él?! ¿Por qué no pensaba en él?

—Porque demonios tienes que hablar de ese idiota en estos momentos— explotó levantándose y caminando por toda la casa fuera de control, ante la mirada atónita de Juvia — ¡Sabes lo he estado pasando! Pensando en lo que sufrías, en tus lágrimas, preocupado y sintiéndome como un gusano.

—Gray-sama…

— ¡Todos han estado preocupados por ti, pensando que te irías de Magnolia!, ¡Que abandonarías Fairy Tail! ¡Maldición Juvia! ¡No pensaste en nadie más que en ti misma!… ¡no pensaste en mi, en cómo me sentiría si te apartaras de mi lado! — Gray gritaba sabiendo que no tenía derecho, que él momentos antes estaba decidido a hacerla entender que lo más valioso era ella misma, que debía aprender a solo pensar en ella, en su bienestar pero ahora se daba cuenta lo hipócrita y egoísta que era. Se giró tomándola entre sus brazos, decidió a no dejarla escapar — ¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡Quiero que estés siempre a mi lado, porque eres lo más valioso para mí!

—Gray-sama…— murmuró al parecer demasiado emocionada por la vergonzosa declaración, honestamente él también se sentía impresionado, nunca había creído que él fuera capaz de decir eso, vamos que nada tenía que ver con su personalidad, ¿Acaso era porque se veía arrinconado y había saltado por el barranco? ¿Era tan idiota tan idiota como Natsu, que decía lo primero que le pasaba por la cabeza? — ¿Eso es lo que siente por Juvia?

—Sí, bien…— dijo comenzando a arrepentirse, trató de soltarla pero ella no se lo permitió — creo… creo que sí. Bueno tú eres una parte muy importante de Fairy Tail y…

—Juvia se siente muy feliz de conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de Gray-sama— las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos por la emoción —Aunque Juvia sigue sin entender a que se refiere cuando dice que Juvia va a abandonar el gremio.

— Vamos, en cuanto he llegado al gremio me han dicho que parecías estar muy mal y que abandonaste tu habitación llevándote tus cosas.

—Juvia se da cuenta que Gray-sama no puso atención cuando habló de Natsu-san y de cómo ayudó a Juvia. — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Una sonrisa demasiado engreída si le preguntaban a Gray.

—Claro que te escuche, te la has pasado hablando del idiota de Natsu— dijo malhumorado. — ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver…?

—Cuando Natsu-san encontró a Juvia en la calle, se comportó como un buen amigo, escuchando atentamente los sentimientos y temores de Juvia. El corazón de Natsu-san es tan bondadoso que comprendió el amor puro de Juvia y decidió ayudarla —Gray comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza —Por eso es que le dio esto a Juvia, para que pudiera mudarse a casa de Gray-sama.

Gray vio la pequeña llave plateada que la maga sostenía la maga entre sus manos como si aquel pequeño metal fuera un maravilloso tesoro. Ah claro… la llave, por supuesto él siempre tenía una copia de la llave de su casa en el gremio, No es que Juvia realmente la necesitara, ella generalmente entraba y salía de su casa a su antojo, pero imaginó que tener la llave significaba algo.

—Entonces todos en el gremio saben que te mudaste a mi casa— dijo por fin comprendiendo la retorcidamente de sus amigos.

—Por su puesto, Natsu-san se ha encargado de todo. — dijo sonriente con esa brillante mirada que solo tenían las personas que no se dejaban llevar por las dudas. — Juvia al principio no creía que fuera lo correcto cuando Natsu-san con una sonrisa amable y sincera le dijo que esto era lo que Gray-sama deseaba en el fondo de su corazón. Gray realmente dudaba que la sonrisa del idiota de fuego realmente fuera amable, sin embargo realmente no podía negar lo último así que guardó silencio. Se detuvo admirando los cambios en su casa, donde la presencia de Juvia brillaba, no le desagradaba. —Ahora Juvia sabe que es verdad.

Juvia siempre comprendía sus silencios y lo conocía incluso mejor que él mismo por lo que no fue necesario que respondiera, así que simplemente se quedó ahí de pie sintiendo la reconfortante calidez de la mujer a su lado.

—Creo que me gustaría el nombre de mi padre para el primero… — dijo negándose a ver a la cara a la que se había hecho un lugar en su corazón, sin mencionar que podía sentir el vergonzoso calor en su rostro —Aun no estoy seguro, pero creo que me gustaría…

— ¡Por supuesto!— gritó extasiada entrelazando su mano con la del tímido hombre que amaba —Juvia cree que es un maravilloso nombre.

Gray vio los primeros rayos de la tarde adentrándose en la habitación, Una muy pequeña parte romántica en él, le dijo que sería el mejor momento para hacer una confesión y quizás un beso… pero había sobrepasado su límite. Pero sin duda él algún día le diría que ella era lo más valioso y preciado que tenía en su vida.

—Gray-sama…

— ¿Si?

—Para Juvia, Gray-sama es lo más valioso que tiene en su vida. — declaró sin vacilación dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa. Gray se sonrojó pero por primera vez no desvió la mirada y aceptó sus sentimientos.

—Ah…s-sí, tu también… lo eres para mí.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Muy Feliz 4 de Noviembre! Espero que lo estén pasando muy bien. Cada año me gusta celebrar este día escribiendo alguna historia para compartir lo feliz que me siento, es la primera vez que escribo un Gruvia en esta fecha y si bien no tiene nada que ver con la idea original, al principio se supone que sería divertida y que habría muchos malentendidos… bueno aunque si los hubo, no fueron los mismos por lo que poco a poco se fue transformando hasta convertirse en esta historia que espero fuera de su agrado.

Ah pasado un año, siento como he madurado (Aunque mi familia y amigos digan lo contrario) ahora me doy cuenta que no siempre es necesario decir un "Te amo" saber que el amor existe. Aunque siempre se agradece, porque sin las palabras que los alimenten los sentimientos en ocasiones marchitarse dejando un sabor amargo. ¡Ah, madurez de un corazón roto!

En verdad Muchas gracias por brindarle un poco de su tiempo a esta historia que espero fuera de su agrado y por cierto… ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!

 _mikoblue_


End file.
